Cahaya Pelindung
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Mereka―Ichigo dan Rukia adalah cahaya pelindung bagi semua orang/ Gaje, Abal, IchiRuki, Oneshoot/ Fic canon pertama saya/


Minna~ saya kembali lagi. Maafkan saya jika keseringan mempublish fic gaje begini. Berhubung ini bulan Ramadhan, saya ingin meminta maaf pada pembaca semua, karena tidak tahu lagi gimana caranya selain melalui fic, jadi saya buat fic dulu (saya tidak yakin apakah ini termasuk dalam kategori fic atau bukan). Kalau cuma lewat PM atau lewat review tidak semuanya yang baca (walau saya juga yakin tidak semuanya yang baca fic saya). Maafkan jika selama ini ada perbuatan saya yang salah ya, Minna^^

Ini fic canon pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau jelek banget. Saya juga tidak tahu genre fic ini apa^^'

Fic ini berdasarkan Bleach Vol. 1 Chapter 1 The Death and The Strawberry, Vol. 3 Memories In The Rain, Vol. 19 Chapter 164, Vol. 18 Chapter 181, Vol. 22 chapter 195 dan 196, Vol. 23 Side-A The Sand, Ichigo's Poem Vol 49, Chapter 423, Chapter 459 The Death and The Strawberry 2, Interview Tite Kubo, Cover Souls and Vibes, dan Glow (Bleach Beat Collection, Masakazu Morita dan Fumiko Orikasa).

Happy Reading.

**.**

**.**

**Kota Karakura. Jumat, 02.23 dini hari**

Sesosok itu berdiri dengan begitu anggun di puncak salah satu tiang listrik yang berdiri dengan kokoh di sebuah kota sederhana bernama Karakura. Terlihat kupu-kupu berwarna hitam terbang mengiringi sosok tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya dan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Sosok yang berpakaian hitam dengan sebuah pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Dia adalah seorang Shinigami. Ditugaskan untuk melindungi umat manusia dan menjaga keseimbangan anatara dunia manusia dan dunia roh. Dan dia―sesosok itu, ditugaskan untuk menjaga kota Karakura beserta penduduknya. Percaya atau tidak, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Tiba-tiba dia melompat, merasakan sebuah aktifitas roh yang kuat di kota tersebut. Bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas pertama.

Dengan ini, pedang akan diayunkan.

**.**

**.**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Cahaya Pelindung by Rukianonymous**

**Canon, Gaje, Typo(s), Oneshoot, IchiRuki**

**.**

**.**

I can see spirits. I can touch them. I can exchange words with them.

But, that is all.

Ichigo Kurosaki―seorang laki-laki berambut jingga itu berjalan di bawah hamparan langit yang sekarang telah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Seragam sekolah kebanggaan kepala sekolah SMA Karakura―SMA tempat dia menuntut ilmu sekarang, masih setia membungkus tubuhnya. Kemeja putih dilapisi dengan blazer abu-abu. Seragam musim semi.

Pesawat mainan. Benda mati itulah yang sekarang sedang digenggam olehnya. Pesawat mainan yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk diberikan pada roh anak kecil yang sering dilihatnya jika dia pulang atau pergi sekolah. Tapi sayangnya, yang ada di sana hanya roh laki-laki tua. Roh anak kecil itu tidak ada. Menghilang.

Terulang lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa menolong.

Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk. Mata musim gugurnya menatap nanar pada pesawat mainan yang tergenggam aman ditangannya.

Ingin sekali dia bisa menolong roh-roh itu.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia hanya bisa melihat, berbicara, dan bersentuhan dengan roh. Tentu saja hal-hal semacam itu tidak membantunya untuk bisa menolong roh. Karena dia tahu, roh adalah makhluk ghaib, dan pasti penyebab menghilangnya mereka ada hubungannya dengan dunia ghaib. Dia, yang hanya manusia biasa tentu tidak bisa menembus dunia itu. Dunia ghaib? Yah... sebagai orang awam, pasti dunia seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiran kita jika sudah menyangkut tentang makhluk halus, bukan?

Jadi, benarkan? Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki/ 15 tahun**

Warna rambut/ orange

Warna mata/ cokelat

Profesi/ murid SMA

Keahlian khusus/ dapat melihat hantu

**.**

**.**

That who change my world

Ichigo Kurosaki. Begitulah nama pemuda tersebut. Ditulis dengan huruf kanji yang berarti melindungi satu yang berharga. Ayahnya pernah bilang, dia dinamai 'Ichigo' agar dia bisa menjadi seorang pelindung. Saat itu dia ingin melindungi Ibunya, seperti Ibunya yang selalu melindunginya. Tapi, saat adik-adiknya lahir, dia jadi ingin melindungi lebih banyak orang. Karena itu, dia harus melindungi mereka sampai mati. Begitulah pikirnya saat itu.

Tapi, bukannya dia yang melindungi Ibunya, lagi-lagi Ibunya yang melindunginya bahkan sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dia juga tak bisa melindungi perasaan adik-adiknya―Yuzu dan Karin. Dia tak tahu bagaimana sedihnya Yuzu dan sejauh mana Karin kesepian saat Ibunya meninggal. Sekarang pun dia tak bisa melindungi banyak orang, termasuk roh-roh itu.

Pecundang, itulah dia, pikirnya.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang pelindung. Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkan arti namanya menjadi lebih nyata. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Seberapapun dia melatih tubuhnya, dia tetap tak bisa melindungi mereka.

Saat memikirkannya, hatinya mirip dengan pedang.

Dia sudah hampir putus asa. Entah sejak kapan, senyumnya hilang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Cahaya itu datang.

Dimalam musim semi. Di dalam kesederhanaan kamarnya.

Cahaya itu―berwujud seorang perempuan berpakaian hitam dengan katana yang tersemat rapi dipinggangnya. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Shinigami? Begitulah.

Tidak percaya? Ichigo juga.

Memang, pertemuan yang tiba-tiba.

Tapi, siapa sangka, pertemuan dimalam itu mengubah takdir dan hidup Ichigo.

Siapa sangka, malam itu keluarga Kurosaki diserang Hollow dan membuat Ichigo terpaksa menjadi seorang Shinigami.

Siapa sangka, karena keterpaksaan itu, Ichigo bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang pelindung.

Siapa sangka, pertemuan yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Ichigo terlibat begitu jauh dengan Sang Dewa Kematian tersebut.

Seorang Dewa Kematian yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia...

Cahaya...

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki/ 15 tahun**

Warna rambut/ orange

Warna mata/ cokelat

Keahlian khusus/ dapat melihat hantu

Profesi/ murid SMA, **Shinigami**

**.**

**.**

She's like a ray of light for Ichigo

Rukia Kuchiki. Itulah namanya. Berasal dari kata Lucia yang berarti cahaya. Seorang Shinigami berjenis kelamin perempuan, rambutnya hitam sebahu, dengan iris violet yang terpancar indah dari kedua bola matanya, dan dia terlihat imut dengan postur tubuh mungilnya. Sangat kontras jika disandingkan dengan Ichigo, bukan?

Dia, Shinigami dari Soul Society yang diutus untuk menjaga kota Karakura. Dan karena tugasnya itu dia bertemu dengan seorang Pemuda yang memiliki reiatsu di atas manusia normal.

Mereka bertemu di kamar Pemuda tersebut saat dia mengejar Hollow. Pertemuan yang tiba-tiba dan pertemuan pertama yang terkesan buruk, karena Pemuda Jingga itu tiba-tiba menendangnya, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai samurai atau... pencuri? Yang manapun dia tidak suka. Mereka sempat bertengkar waktu itu, sebelum akhirnya, Roh Jahat itu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Spesies menakutkan itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki dan menghantam semua yang dilaluinya hanya untuk mendapatkan makan malam yang lezat. Dia menyerang semuanya. Ya... semua, tidak terkecuali para penghuni rumah itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana pasti akan jadi santapan makhluk buas itu kalau saja Si Sulung Kurosaki ini tidak bersedia untuk menjadi seorang Shinigami untuk menggantikan Rukia yang sekarat karena perbuatan bodohnya.

Ya... untung saja Shinigami yang diutus untuk berpatroli di Kota Karakura adalah Rukia. Shinigami baik hati yang bersedia menolong sebuah keluarga walau harus menyerahkan kekuatannya pada seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Kalau saja Rukia tak datang, mungkin saja keluarga Kurosaki hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan, dan Ichigo tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang pelindung seperti sekarang.

Semuanya berkat Rukia.

Rukia adalah cahaya bagi Ichigo.

Ya... mereka adalah cahaya pelindung bagi semua orang.

Berterima kasih-lah pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

The rain drags Black Sun down, but the rain dried by White Moon

Tujuh belas Juni. Hari ini cerah. Berbeda sekali dengan tujuh belas Juni enam tahun lalu. Enam tahun lalu, tepat ditanggal ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Membuat seorang perempuan cantik paruh baya harus menggunakan payung untuk menjemput anaknya yang akan pulang dari dojo, membuat seorang anak berambut orange cerah terkena cipratan air hujan yang tergenang. Membuat air sungai meluap.

Tujuh belas Juni. Tepat dihari itu, di tengah derasnya hujan, seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ibunya. Dan itu gara-gara dia. Gara-gara dia yang dengan sembrono ingin menolong seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di pinggir sungai. Tanpa tahu apakah Si Gadis Kecil itu adalah seseorang yang masih hidup atau sudah mati. Ceroboh.

Dia yang membunuh Ibunya. Begitulah pikirnya.

Sejak saat itu, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Dia menyesal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Ibunya meninggal maupun sekarang. Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, hal itu memicu turunnya hujan deras di hatinya. Dia benci hujan.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi, tahun ini berbeda.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun, Pemuda Orange ini tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Ibunya. Digantikan dengan tekad untuk membunuh Si Pembunuh itu. Walau harus mengorbankan dirinya. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Walau tidak berhasil membunuh Hollow itu, setidaknya, Ichigo telah berhasil membunuh rasa bersalahnya. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

Hollow itu yang membunuh Ibunya.

Hollow tua, kotor, dan menyebalkan itu. Sialan.

Dia sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Dan itu berkat Rukia. Shinigami itu datang, mengenalkannya pada kehidupan lain yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya selama ini. Memberikannya kekuatan, mewujudkan keinginannya, dan yang terpenting...

Menghentikan hujan di hatinya.

Dia bertekad, dia akan menjadi lebih kuat, jauh lebih kuat dan akan melindungi orang-orang yang diincar Hollow.

Karena dia adalah seorang pelindung.

Karena hujan itu sudah reda.

Thank you Rukia. Thanks to you, I think... the rain has stopped

**.**

**.**

The power in my hands was gained for her sake!

Kekuatan Shinigami. Kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang. Kekuatan yang telah lama diinginkan Ichigo. Kekuatan yang kini telah didapatkannya. Sejak jadi Shinigami, Pemuda itu kembali bersemangat. Senyum yang dulu sempat hilang kini terukir kembali di wajah tampannya. Uhm... aku benarkan Ichigo itu tampan?

Tapi, jangan lupakan jasa seorang Shinigami perempuan yang selalu memberikannya semangat dari balik layar. Sadar atau tidak, Rukia yang membuat Ichigo memperoleh kekuatan-kekuatan Shinigaminya.

Dari awal, gadis Shinigami itulah yang meminjamkan kekuatannya pada Ichigo, dia melatih Ichigo bagaimana cara bertarung melawan Hollow. Tapi kemudian, kekuatan Shinigami Ichigo sempat hilang saat dia melawan Byakuya Kuchiki―Taichou divisi enam sekaligus kakak angkat Rukia (yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kakak ipar Rukia)−saat berusaha menahan Rukia agar tidak dibawa ke Soul Society. Waktu itu dia kembali berlatih dengan Urahara Kisuke agar kembali mendapat kekuatan Shinigami―sekaligus tanpa sengaja mendapat kekuatan Hollow. Memang, karena berlatih dengan Urahara Ichigo kembali mendapat kekuatan Shinigami, tapi jangan lupa dengan tujuan awal Ichigo mengapa dia ingin berlatih dengan Urahara. Yaitu, ingin menyelamatkan Rukia yang akan dihukum mati.

Karena ingin menyelamatkan Rukia juga Ichigo matian-matian berlatih dengan Yoruichi selama tiga―oh bukan, sepertinya hanya selama dua hari (karena hari eksekusi Rukia kembali dipercepat waktu itu) untuk mendapatkan bankai dari zanpakutounya―Zangetsu. Dan dengan bankai itu, Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan musuh bebuyutannya, Byakuya Kuchiki, sekaligus menyadarkan kepala bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki itu untuk lebih memperhatikan Sang Adik.

Masih ingat bagaimana perasaan dan sikap Ichigo saat mengetahui ada Hollow dalam dirinya? Saat itu Ichigo terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Apalagi teman-temannya terluka waktu itu, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain meminta maaf.

Terulang lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menolong teman-temannya, bukan hanya teman-temannya, tapi penduduk Karakura yang lain juga tidak berhasil ditolongnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia hampir putus asa.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Cahaya itu datang. Lagi.

Di awal bulan September. Di musim gugur.

Cahaya itu―berwujud seorang perempuan berseragam sekolah SMA Karakura. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan mata indah beririskan permata Amethyst. Syukurlah, ternyata gigai tidak menghilangkan pesona gadis itu.

Waktu itu, Rukia datang dan berdiri dengan begitu angkuh di ambang jendela, tiba-tiba bergerak maju untuk menendangnya, memarahinya, mengeluarkan jiwanya, dan menyeretnya pergi. Rukia menceramahinya habis-habisan, mencoba menyadarkan Si Kepala Jeruk ini agar kembali bersemangat. Dan siapa sangka, usaha gadis itu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Ichigo kembali bersemangat, bersumpah untuk melindungi teman-temannya, dan mendatangi sarang Visard untuk berlatih mengendalikan Hollow dalam dirinya.

Dia mendapatkan kekuatan-kekuatan itu karena Rukia, dan dia akan menggunakannya pula untuk Rukia.

Rukia... pengubah dunianya.

Rukia... penyemangatnya.

Rukia... pereda hujan dalam hatinya.

Rukia...

Cahayanya...

**.**

**.**

Can I really keep up with the speed of a world without you in it?

Aizen Sousuke. Mantan Taichou divisi lima yang dulu dikenal sebagai seorang Shinigami yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Seorang Taichou yang dulu sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh bawahan-bawahannya. Seorang Taichou yang telah mengkhianati Soul Society serta kepercayaan para Shinigami. Meninggalkan Soul Society dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang bernama Hueco Mundo untuk menjalankan rencana jahatnya―menciptakan suatu spesies baru yang bernama Arrancar, menciptakan Ouken, dan menghancurkan dunia.

Tapi sayangnya, rencananya gagal.

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu dikalahkan oleh seorang Shinigami Pengganti bernama Ichigo Kurosaki sebelum rencana jahatnya berhasil dilakukan.

Aizen kalah. Dunia kembali aman. Dan semua orang dapat bersorak kegirangan.

Ya... harusnya semua orang merasa senang. Terlebih Ichigo, karena dia yang telah mengalahkan Aizen. Dia pahlawan.

Tapi, sayangnya, Ichigo tidak merasa sesenang itu.

Siapa sangka, kekalahan Aizen harus dibayar dengan hilangnya kekuatan Shinigami Ichigo. Memang, Ichigo bisa hidup dengan tenang layaknya manusia biasa dengan hilangnya kekuatan itu. Harusnya dia merasa senang, sudah lama dia ingin hidup normal seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya, pengalaman menyenangkan selama beberapa bulan ini membuatnya masih ingin memiliki kekuatan Shinigami. Selamanya.

Apalagi, dia bukan hanya kehilangan kekuatan Shinigaminya, tapi juga kehilangan kekuatan spiritualnya―dia sudah tidak bisa melihat roh. Dan itu artinya, dia juga tidak bisa melihat Shinigami lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat Rukia lagi.

Dia masih ingat, waktu itu Rukia perlahan-lahan menghilang. Perlahan hingga akhirnya wajah cantik itu benar-benar tak bisa dilihatnya lagi. Di depan rumahnya, persis di tempat dia mendapat kekuatan Shinigami. Di sini takdir memulai semuanya dan di sini pula takdir itu mengakhiri segalanya.

Kini, Rukia sudah tidak ada. Cahayanya telah pergi.

Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jalan mana yang akan dipilihnya jika tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menuntunnya? Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Entahlah... dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

Dia telah hidup normal sekarang. Dan ternyata dia berhasil melaluinya selama tujuh belas bulan.

Tapi, tetap saja dia selalu merasa ada yang hilang.

Hhaahh... dia sangat berharap cahaya itu kembali datang.

**.**

**.**

After the rain it just glows

Ginjou Kuugo. Salah seorang pengguna Fullbring baik hati yang melatih Ichigo agar mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di Karakura, bertemu dengan Ichigo dan menawarkan sesuatu pada Pemuda Jingga tersebut. Sebuah penawaran yang tentu saja―pasti―akan disetujui oleh Ichigo. Ginjou menawarakan dirinya untuk melatih Pemuda yang sekarang telah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu agar mendapatkan kekuatan Fullbring, sedangkan dia sendiri akan kehilangan kekuatannya. Bagi Ichigo, asal mendapat kekuatan kembali dan bisa melindungi teman-temannya, maka pasti akan ia lakukan.

Membantu Ichigo. Begitulah yang dikatakan Ginjou waktu itu.

Tapi ternyata, dia berbohong.

Memang, Ichigo telah mendapatkan kekuatan Fullbring. Tapi, hanya sebentar. Sangat sebentar. Dia harus kembali kehilangan kekuatannya karena ternyata Ginjou tidak sebaik yang dia pikirkan.

Laki-laki itu yang telah menyerang Ishida, teman baik Tsukishima, dan musuh yang sebenarnya. Tapi, malah berlagak sebagai seseorang yang sangat baik hati dengan membantu Ichigo mengembalikan kekuatannya.

Dia pembohong. Dan Ichigo berhasil dikelabuinya.

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa dia harus dibohongi seperti ini?

Kenapa dia selemah ini?

Tidak berguna.

Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kekuatan lagi. Ingin melindungi teman-temannya lagi. Ingin menjadi seorang pelindung lagi.

Tapi, apa mungkin hal itu akan terwujud? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya, kan?

Ahh... Pemuda Jeruk itu kembali putus asa.

Tapi, lagi-lagi...

Cahaya itu datang.

Di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan. Setelah tujuh belas bulan.

Cahaya itu―berwujud seorang wanita berpakaian Shinigami, rambut hitamnya lebih pendek dari tujuh belas bulan lalu, dengan permata Amethyst indah yang masih setia menghias kedua bola mata gadis Shinigami itu.

Seorang gadis Shinigami yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia...

Lagi-lagi dia.

Rukia tiba-tiba saja datang saat Ichigo benar-benar telah kehilangan harapan. Datang bersama Si Getaboshi dan Si Baka Oyaji-nya, dengan menancapkan pedang putih indahnya tepat di dada Ichigo.

Rukia memberikan kekuatan Shinigaminya lagi pada Pemuda itu. Persis seperti dua tahun lalu.

Sekarang, Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kembali bangkit. Terlahir kembali menjadi seorang Shinigami.

Dia bersemangat lagi.

Dan kini, Ichigo dan Rukia kembali bersama.

Kembali bersiap menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai cahaya pelindung bagi semua orang.

Dengan ini, pedang akan diayunkan.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Kyaaaaaaa akhirnya Rukia kembali. Dengan penampilan baru yang membuat saya makin jatuh cinta padanya. Ahh... saya benar-benar senang. Sebagai sesama maniac IchiRuki, pasti kalian mengerti bagaimana perasaan saya, kan? Dan Bleach pasti akan kembali bercahaya jika Rukia datang^^

Ah, saya ingin berterima kasih pada Tite Kubo-Sensei yang telah menciptakan chara sekeren Ichigo dan Rukia. Arigatou gozaimasu^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang baca dan review fic saya yang sebelumnya. Saya juga sangat mengharapkan review untuk fic ini. Jadi, review please :)


End file.
